Twist of Fate
by afraidofspiders
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have been on the run for three years. Voldemort won Harry never survived the killing curse. Ron, Luna and most of the Light died that night on May 2, 1998. Its been three years all of those who survived where then hunted killed or turned in to slaves. While on the run Hermione and Ginny managed to become Animagi. Sadly no one can of run a werewolf for long
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione we need to rest" Ginny gasped as we ran.

"We have to keep running we don't need Fenrir Greyback to catch us." I said slowing down a little bit.

"We should change so we can relax a bit and hid easier." Ginny said.

"What would they say if the saw a wolf and a dog sleeping together." I said looking back. "Fine lets change." We did but I felt smaller.

"Hermione I feel different." Ginny said I looked at her.

"Your a weasel!" I said "what do I look like?" I added.

"A weasel now we can blend in together." Ginny told me excitedly. I looked around us and I heard the howling of Fenrir Greyback. "quickly up the tree so he won't eat us." Ginny said. We ran up the tree. Four minutes later he showed up under our tree. He looked up execpting to see two humans but didn't find any.

"Spread out find them if they apperated then we will find them soon or later." Fenrir Grayback said shouting to his pack the full moon was a few days away now. If they bite us we're done for we could still be turned. He circled the tree and lied down. We tried to stay awake until he left but I don't think we made it that long. The last thing I remembered was the impact of falling out of the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

When we woke up the next morning my thoughts where confermed. Fenrir Grayback had gotten us.

"Your awake finally that was a nasty fall you took out of that tree." He said coming closer to me. I tugged against the chains that held me this time. I looked over at Ginny she was still sleeping. Grayback was on top of me now. "I wounder why the Dark Lord give you and the red-head to me" He mused before he bit my neck. I could feel the venom burning its course but I had to fight it. I had to fight for Ginny. I screamed in pain. This woke Ginny up but she didn't move until Grayback had unchained my wrists so I couldn't tare my arms out of their socket as I struggled against the venom in my system.

Geayback's POV

I watched her struggle I couldn't help but think that she would be much harder to rein in than Lupin was. She might even be stronger then him or me for that matter. She screamed again just before blood came oozing out her eyes, mouth and nose. I knew then I was right to change her first. I turned to take care of the other girl when I noticed she was gone. I looked back to the first one only to find the both of them were gone.

Hermione's POV

My eyes flickered over to Ginny only to see her weasel form crawling over to me. Grayback looked over to where she had been but she crawled under my necklace and helped my breake the time-turner. The world went black when I came to we where in Dumbledore office.

"Sir you have to belive me I'm telling the truth. Right now we need an age reduction potion. You know that we can't apperate in to hogwarts but a time-turner is a different story." Ginny said pleading with the headmaster.

"Let me ask the other girl that came with you." Dumbledore said. looking at me.

"She's telling the truth. We came in by the time-turner you gave me after you died. You told me to break it if things in the second war didn't turn out like you wanted it to. You wanted Gin and I to come back in time to stop the war before it could go to far. You wanted us to kill Voldemort. Now we need the Age reduction potion before tonight or your plan is never going to work." I said gasping.

"I belive you and I've noticed that you are not afraid to say Voldemort. A lot of people are." He said heading to his cabinets.

"Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself. You told us all that when he came back in my third year and Hermione's foruth year sir" Ginny said.

"Do you both want to be in the same year now?" Dumbledor asked

"Yes we would sir, and could you tell us what year it is?" Ginny asked

"1973" He said "So you want to be in third year is that correct."

"Yes and in Gryffindor house and we know that term already started." I said getting up. "And if I'm correct it should be about dinner time." I added as he handed us the viles.

"Drink it all it will turn you in to your thirteen year old self. I will go and get Madam Pomfrey and professor McGonagall." Dumbledor said walking out. We took the potion and looked at the mirrior.

Big thanks to everyone who added this story it ment a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

My hair went for frizz free to a bushy mess. looking in the mirrior I saw my thirteen year old self I looked at Ginny I forgot how much shorter she was than me.

"Why do you need the both of us Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I have two girls who are going to be in your house transfer students from being home schooled their parents where killed by deatheaters." Dumbledore said.

"They must have barely excaped Grayback." Madame Pomfrey said.

"We didn't excape in time." I growled as I collapsed to the ground again.

"Please let us out of here I can take her some where so she can't hurt anyone and I'll stay with her she won't hurt any one. I swear." Ginny said helping me up. She looked at Madame Pomfrey.

"How can you make sure she wont hurt anyone?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm an animagus so was Hermione. That's how we excaped from them for so long but they found us the day before the full moon. They knocked us out of the tree we where in. Mione cracked her head on a rock. I tried to fight back but I was out numbered. They grabbed me from behind and knocked me out." Ginny said.

"I have some one to take out later so lets get the both you some food follow me." Madame Pomfrey said and led us to the Great Hall. "Sit with the Marauders make friends with them they will help. What are your names?" she added

"Hermione and Ginny Evens. We're fraternal twins." I said

"Make friends with Lilly Evens tell her the truth and only her for the time being. Now come up to the front so we can introduce you to the school." Dumbledore said and we walked in.

"Whats going on?" I heard some students whisper. Remus, Sirius, and James just looked at us.

"Students I would like to introduce two new students in to their third year here at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny Evens will be joining Gryffindor house." he said as we went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"Sit with me girls I'm Lilly Evens." the red head said.

"I'm Sirius Black welcome to Gryffindor. This is Remus Lupin, and James Potter." Sirius said as we sat down.

"Lilly you didn't say you had family that where witches." James said.

"I didn't know Maybe my Uncle married a witch but I didn't know." she said

"We'll tell you tonight if we can" Ginny said. Then we started eating.

Ginny's POV

I sat across from James and he looked so much like Harry. Hermione was sitting next to Remus. Everything was fine until Mione leand foward like she was in pain.

"Hermione are you alright?" Remus asked.

"I'm tired. Lilly can you take me to the common room if your done." she said.

"I'll take her its alright Lilly I just want to help out my fellow Gryffindore." James said and she looked at him weirdly but nodded. "Can you stand" James asked her. Mione shook her head.

"I'll help James" I said walking over to them I wrapped my arm around her waist and she put her arm around my neck amd I helped her out of the Great Hall. we where almost there when Lilly, Remus and Sirius caught up to us. Lilly swiched out with James when we went up the stairs to our dormroom.

Hermione's POV

"Why did you say your related to me." Lilly asked.

"We can't tell you the whole story now but we're from the future. My name is Ginny Weasley I'm a pureblood and this is Hermione Granger a muggleborn like you, but now she's a werewolf because we couldnt excape from Grayback. Right after he bit her we broke a time turner and we where transported here to the Marauders Era." Ginny said

"You don't care about blood status?" Lilly asked.

"My boyfriend before we left was a halfblood but he was killed by Voldemort in our time almost everyone has been killed so we have to change that before it happens. This time maybe you will have more children than just one son." Ginny said.

"Did you know my son?" she asked

"He was my boyfriend and Mione's bestfriend." Ginny said

"How was he?" Lilly asked

"He was just like his father but he was raised by you sister." I said. I streached out on my bed then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes" I asked when Lilly opened the door.

"McGonagall wishes to see Ginny and Hermione." Some one said and Ginny helped me out of bed and down the stairs. James was at the bottem and asked

"Why does McGonagall want Moony and Hermione."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Gather up the gang include Lilly not Peter." I said as McGonagall walked up to me

"Ginny stay here ask them what they know about Remus make friends with them come to the wamping willow in two hours." McGonagall said walking me over to Remus.

"Professor why are you bringing Hermione with me." Remus asked when we where half way there.

"This is her first transformation. I need you to help her as best as you can." McGonagall said. Before she let me go. She walked away once we where at the passage to the shriking shack. Remus led the way. Once we where in the shack he asked.

"What does she mean first transformation?"

"Ferin Grayback just changed me earier today or yesterday. I don't remember much but Gin and I are from the future. We broke the time turner just before he could turn her." I gasped.

"Don't fight it only makes it worse." he said. That was the last thing I remember.

Ginny's POV

"James what do you and Sirius know about Remus?" I asked after they left.

"We think he's a werewolf." James whispered.

"Your right he is. I'm going to teach you something to help him." I said

"First lets go to the dorm so no one will hear us." Sirius said looking at Peter who was sitting in the corner. We nodded and followed Sirius.

"Why don't you like Peter." James asked

"He's the one that gets you and your wife killed James. He almost gets your son killed when he's one." I said then looked at Sirius "He's the one that gets you sent to Azkaban Sirius. He's a deatheater spy but he takes his mark in fifth or sixth year. Mione and I are from the future." I said

"I have a son but he doesn't know me or Sirius or Remus?" James asked

"Its only you and his mum he doesn't know James. Remus was our teacher when Sirius excaped from Azkaban. Everyone thought he was going to kill your son but he was going after Peter." I explained

"How did I excape." Sirius asked.

"You turned in to your animagus form but it took you twleve years to do. Then a few years later Bellatrix Le- er Black kills you." I said looking down

"My cousin kills me. What did you almost call her?" he asked

"Lestrange. Just don't metion her to Mione it will bring back some really bad memiories." I said I looked out side and heard two howles and I jumped up."I have to go and you have to concentrate on a single animal concentrate on becoming an animagus. Its so you can help me with Remus and Mione. Talk to Lilly try to get her to atempt it with you. We'll need her help." I said grabbing the pile of clothing I had sitting next to me and I ran to the womping willow. I left the clothes in the first room and changed in to a big dog. I walked over to the bedroom and found Mione and Moony on the ground.

"Mione, Moony can you hear me." I thought to them.

"Ginny." Mione thought looking at me then to Moony.

"Ginny your an animagus how." Remus questioned

"Being on the run helps. You change faster but I'll be helping others become one themselves." I said laying down. When Mione and Moony growled at me i stayed facing the window. Then the sun was coming up I left to get their clothing. When I returned Mione was freeking out. I grabbed my wand and healed the scraches on both Mione and Remus.

"Mione calm down. Here are your clothes." I said handing her and Remus a set to clothing.

"Did you do what I think you did Remus?" I asked.

"I dont remember I think Moony does but I don't know." he said "thanks for healing us."

"No problem its what I do. Now lets get the two of you in side" I said helping them up. When we got away from the womping willow James, Sirius and Lilly where waiting for us.

"James, Sirius what are you doing here." Remus said.

"Ginny told us about you and Mione and we want to help. Once we got you to the hospital wing we will explain what we mean." James said grabbing Remus. Together the six of us made it to the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey even got out of her office.

"Six students out of bed does your head know?" She asked.

"Yes I do know I was the one that sent them." McGonagall said

"Then I don't have to call you. Are you going to help Ginny with her project."

I don't own anything. sadly


	4. Chapter 4

"I with give them pointers but they will have to learn it by them selves" McGonagall said walking away. Madam Pomfrey held out glass viles out to Remus and Hermione.

"Remus you know the routine. Hermione you need to take all of these one is for the pain, you also have a blood replenishing potion, and a pepper up potion so you can continue with school today." Madam Pomfrey said handing Hermione the viles one by one after she drank them she looked better. "You may head down to the Great Hall now" she said after checking on Remus and Hermione. We headed down to get food in slience.

Hermione's POV

"Why did you tell them what I am?" Remus asked Ginny.

"They had already worked it out I only confermed the truth Remus. Mione and I have somethings to tell you once we got back to the common room." Ginny said

"So you will tell us everything about yourself?" James asked

"We can't tell you everything but we can tell you what we think you need to know. Please don't be mad or angry at us for the things we tell you because they haven't happened yet but somethings will change." I mumbled into my food.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow since we'll have the whole day off." Lilly said.

"We should head to class before Slughorn flips." James said shocking everyone he actually cared about class. We nodded and walked to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the last chapter is sucked I know enjoy this one.

Classes had passed quicker than I wanted them to. The next thing I know Lilly Ginny and I where sitting on the floor of the Marauders dormitory.

"Where do we start?" I asked Ginny.

"When you met me." Sirius said.

"That would be skipping a lot of things." Ginny said "How about we start with Harry." she added.

"Who is this Harry character?" James asked.

"Your son." I said his face lit up then fell again.

"Who's his mother?" he asked

"Lilly and before you asked Sirius you where named his god father." Ginny said

"I get married to James then we have Harry and then we die." Lilly asked sniffling. James hugged her and pulled her into his bed.

"Yes saddly but we can tell you a lot of things about him." I said looking at the floor.

"What happened to Harry who raised him after we died." James asked

"Not Sirius he was framed for your murder so Harry was raised by his muggle Aunt and Uncle Dumbledor wanted him to grow up not knowing he was a wizard or that he was famous." I answered still looking at the floor.

"How was his first year at Hogwarts." Remus asked.

"We got into a lot of trouble that would give the Marauders a run for their money." I said smiling to my self.

"What happened." James asked

"We knocked out a fifteen foot troll on Holloween. Lost one hundred and fifty points in one night because we where on the Astronomy tower giving Ron's brother Charlie a baby dragon that Hagrid hatched in his hut. Had detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. We got passed Fluffy and a lot of other challanges that the Professors made to protect the sorcerer stone only to find that it was Professor Quril and not Professor Snape who was trying to steel the stone for Voldemort." I quickly summerized my first year.

"He fought a teacher in his first year and a fully grown Moutain troll." James gasped. "Where you there for that Ginny?" He asked

"No I wasn't I wasnt in Hogwarts yet." She said looking down "My first year was Harry's second year."

"What happened in that year." James asked

"For starters I was being controled by Voldemort. Mione and a lot of the Muggle borns were petrafied by the basilisk nasty snake that travled through the pipes in the school Harry again defeated Voldemort. Also I almost died that year." Ginny said.

"Did you ever get a normal year at hogwarts" Remus asked.

"Never the next year in my third year was when we met Remus and Sirius." I said


	6. AN

Sorry this isn't a chapter...yesterdoay I got a guest review that said ordthat my story sucked...that hurts you know...they also said that nothin was explained...and that I should rewrite the whole damn thing... if anyone feels the same way tell me and I'll fix it I guess if everyone thinks it is terriable then I will give up and delete the whole thing and try again in a few years...please let me know what you think...

Thanks

afraidofspiders


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own anything Harry Potter. this chapter is dedicated to Captain Kathryn Janeway, Hannah Bowers, nikyta for their reviews thank you. hopefully this chapter

"What happened in your Third year?" Remus asked.

"Sirius excaped Azkaban and Remus was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." I said not looking at Remus.

"I was your teacher and yet you still fell in love with me." Remus asked kneeling in front of me and put two finger under my chin making me look at him.

"I fell in love with you before I knew you where going to be our teacher. You where on the train and saved us form the dementors I don't know why but even the fact that you where a werewolf didn't affect me. I still wanted to get to know you the real." I said

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" Remus asked

"Snape gave us an essay once about werewolves. When you where out one fullmoon, but that only confermed my thoughts about you being a werewolf. That day with the buggart that you showed us. the thing you where afraid of was the full moon." I said then. Looked at Lilly she looked confused.

"Was I not supposed to say anything about that around Lilly?" I asked

"I already knew." Lilly said "Is Severes Snape your professor?" she asked

"Yea but everyone hates him we're need to find him a girlfriend that is not you Lilly." Ginny said.

"Why does everyone hate him?" Lilly asked.

"He hated almost every student execpt the students from his own house. Especially Gryffindor's so James you and Sirius need to lay off him." I said streaching out on the floor and yawning.

"Mione don't fall asleep here I'd rather not have one of the boys carry you to our dorm and Peter will be here soon." Lilly said I sighed, stuck my tongue out at her and closed my eyes. Then someone picked me up .

"Hey not fair I was comfy." I said not opening my eyes.

"Well tough. Deal with it." James said.

"James put me down." I said and Remus growled at James.

"I can't have you fall down the stairs on your way to your room. Remus would kill me if I didn't help you 'Mione your his mate and I'm second in comand of his pack. So it is my job to make sure youer safe since he isn't strong enough to carry you and neither are Lilly and Ginny." James said and walked down the boys staircase and up the girls staircase to our dorm. He put me on my feet. Then Lilly and Ginny dragged me to my bed.

"WHat do you remember about last night." GInny asked me.

"Ithink imaybemighthavematedwithRemuslastmight." I muttered looking at the ground.

"You what 'Mione I don't speak mumble." Lilly said

"I said that I might have mated with Remus last night." I said not looking at them.

"Did you find a bit on you this morning?" Lilly asked.

"Yea I did that was why I was freeking out this morning when Remus and I woke up he noticed it first." I said.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you" Lilly said and Ginny was laughing at me. Luna, my wolf, growled at her. I grabbed my pillow and smacked her with it and she fell off the bed. Ginny jumped up and grabbed her pillow and started smacking me with it. This ofcourse started a pillow fight between us until Lilly got hit. We stopped to see what her reaction was but the fight continued when Lilly smacked Ginny with her pillow. We kept going uutil Marline walked up the stairs and yelled at us to go to sleep after we cleaned up all of the feathers.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning I work up to Ginny bouncing on my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can you come to Quidditch tryouts to watch us?" she asked pulling me up

"Ginny why in the world would I want to watch James bloody Potter and Sirius Black be show offs for three hours." I said glairing at her.

"Remus and Lilly are coming and I want to tryout for the team." Ginny said giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I huffed and walked to the bathroom to shower. When I came back out Ginny had two pieces of toast for me then she practically pushed me down the stairs because when I reached the bottom I fell in to Remus who caught me.

"Ginny did you really have to push 'Mione down the stairs" Remus asked and pushed my wet hair out of my face. Lilly walked over to me and muttered some spells that dried my hair and tamed my hair.

"Thank you Lilly" I said she nodded and we walked through the commen room and in to the hallway.

"So Ginny are you really going to tryout for the Gryffendor House team?" Sirius asked

"Yea I'm trying out and you cant stop me from being on the team." Ginny said.

"What position are you trying out for?" Sirius asked.

"Chaser or Seeker." Ginny replied.

"Well least see if you make the team." Remus said and we walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. We met James by the oak doors.

"Lets go to the pitch and start the tryouts." James said and we started walking. When we got to the pitch Remus, Lilly, and I went to sit in the stands and Ginny followed James.

"Ok todays tryouts will start with the chasers. Since we only need one Sirius and I will be testing if you can keep ahold of the quaffle." James said.

"Who wants to start?" Sirius asked and Ginny raised her hand. James over looked her and pointed at Marline. Ginny sighed. Marline had done pretty well and so had the rest of the people trying out for the position.

"Ok last and not least Ginny Evens." James said and everyone looked at her. She mounted her broom and started circleing James and Srirus. She stole the quaffle from James and shot off to the other side of the pitch. James's jaw dropped and chased her. He got in front of her she tossed the quaffle in the air and dived under him and caught the quaffle again on the other side of him. She started laughing at him. It was funny that she used his own move against him. Everyone was chearing Ginny on after three minutes of showing off. Then she tossed the quffle at James and landed.

"So how did I do?" Ginny asked

"If you want it the spots yours." James said

"Let me tryout for seeker first then I'll decide." Ginny said.

"Ok lets start the next trial." Sirius said.

"Next up is for seeker." James announced.

"First up is Ginny Evens." Sirius said Ginny mounted her broom and Sirius released the snich. With in a minute Ginny caught the Snich. Everyone was cheering.

"She beat your time James." Sirius said patting James on the back.

"So Ginny which spot do you want." James asked

"Seeker. Maeline can have the chaser position." Ginny said and Marline hugged her.

"Thank you thank you thank you Ginny" Marline said.

"Your welcome." Ginny said.

"Well that concludes our team tryouts for this year." James said. then he headed to the locker room.

**read and review thanks**

**Afraidofspiders**


End file.
